Yugioh! cast plays Baseball
by Nataly
Summary: Yugi hits a ball, which hits Pegasus in the head. Seto, Otogi, Joey, Tristan, Tea dressed like chearleaders. Mai laughs so hard she fell of her seat. Angry Pegasus, and Yugi-the-Superstar. Have I gone nuts? R&R!!!
1. Pegasus the alcoholic

Magnificent Starlight Fighter: my first evil fanfiction. MWAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Evil Starlight: You know what aibou?  
  
MSF: Yes Yami?  
  
ES: YOU FREAK ME OUT!  
  
MSF: first: YOU DON'T NEED TO SHOUT!; and second: GOOD!!!  
  
ES: O.O  
  
MSF: ^_^ Anyways, on with the fic! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~ Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. damn. ~~~~~~  
  
Pegasus is sitting in his castle in the Duelist Kingdom, drinking wine and laughing like a maniac (which he is): "MWAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~ Ahem. Anyways. ~~~~~~ Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Y. Malik are playing baseball. Seto, Otogi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea are dressed like cheerleaders who chearlead, and who chearlead our boys, and well you got the point. Mai is watching and laughing her butt out.  
  
/Yami help! I can't bat!/  
  
//It'll be OK aibou! I promise!//  
  
/OK Yami. if you say so.//  
  
"Ooh, look who's up! Isn't that our liwwle Yugi!"  
  
"Bakura."  
  
"You can't even hold the bat properly!"  
  
"Bakura!"  
  
"Or is it too heavy for our liwwle Yugi?!"  
  
"BAKURA!!!!!!"  
  
"Err. yes Y. Malik?"  
  
"Just pitch the ball dammit, you albino boy!!!"  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
They exchange these weird signs, you know-then ones they use when playin' baseball.  
  
"Here goes, short brat!" and Bakura FINALLY pitches. Guess what? Yugi hit the ball!  
  
Malik: "It goes, it goes, it's gone! What a hit!"  
  
Later we see Yugi signing out autographs and cameras flashing.  
  
~~~~~~ Back to Pegasus ~~~~~~  
  
Pegasus is still laughing like a maniac and is still drinking his wine.  
  
"MWAHAHAAAAAAAAA."  
  
*ES suddenly appears*  
  
"WAIT!!! HOW MANY BOTTLES OF THAT WINE DID YOU DRINK EXACTLY, YOU MANIAC!!!!!"  
  
Pegasus answers to ES in a very drunken voice. "120039052199999 bottles. why, is something wrong?!  
  
ES: damn alcoholic. 0.o  
  
*ES disappears*  
  
So Pegasus is still laughing like a maniac and drinking his wine when suddenly. a baseball ball flies right through the sky, it flies right through the roof, and at a speed of 1000000 km per hour hits Pegasus in his dumb head.  
  
Pegasus: Easy-peasy, lemon-sqeezy.  
  
And Pegasus passed out.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
MSF: MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA. a cliffhanger. MWAHA.  
  
*ES knocks living daylights out of MSF. MSF faints. duh!*  
  
ES: now that's MUCH better *shows victory sign* And you people out there , please be so nice and review! Okey-dokey? Five reviews minimum!  
  
Ciao! ^_^ 


	2. Insane Martians

MSF: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! CHAPPIE 2'S UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ES: *mutters under her breath* I need to buy new box of earplugs....  
  
MSF: ^________^ Thanks people for reviewing! Here's chappie 2, like we promised!!!!! ^________^  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Disclaimer: Not...Own...Yugioh...Damn. You got the point. ~_~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pegasus wakes up in a weird looking place, with hieroglyphs all around the walls and sees Horus, Anubis, Ammut, and Ra playing poker.  
  
Pegasus: What the....?!  
  
~~~~~~~~ ~____~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugioh cast is seen once again playing baseball. Everything goes the same way as in the previous chappie except....  
  
~~~~~~~~ In space ~~~~~~~~  
  
Martians are playing hide an' seek on the Mars. Then suddenly a baseball ball is seen flying innocently through the sky, flying innocently through the space, and then at the speed of 10000000 km per second flying innocently in the Mars.  
  
Martians: *in martian* Easy-peasy, lemon-sqeezy....  
  
...and martians passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~ back to our group of Egyptian Gods who played poker ~~~~~~~~  
  
Pegasus: What the..?!  
  
Anubis: Damn, I lost again!  
  
Ra: Sorry pal!  
  
Ammut: Got to hell Ra.  
  
Horus: Damn you, I don't wanna play anymore.  
  
Anubis: Me neither.  
  
Ammut: Me neither.  
  
Ra: hmph!!!!  
  
Pegasus: O.O....O.O  
  
Martians: ~___~ ??!!!  
  
Pegasus: What are you doing here?!  
  
Martian 1: Baseball ball fly into Mars. Mars go BOOOOOM! T-T  
  
Pegasus: The same story here. Except my head go BOOOOOM. ~_~  
  
Martians all nod in sympathy.  
  
Pegasus goes completely insane and screams: AND NOW MY MARTIAN FRIENDS WE'RE GOING TO DESTROY THE PERSON WHO DID IT!!!!!  
  
Martians: YEAAAAAAH!!!!!  
  
Pegasus and Martians: MWAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anubis, Horus, Ammut: AAAAAAAAhem.  
  
Pegasus and Martians stop laughing and look at Egyptian Gods.  
  
Anubis: First: Your dead!  
  
Horus: Second: We have to measure: what is lighter, your hearts or the feather of Truth.  
  
Ammut: Third: If your heart is full of sins, and is heavier than the feather of Truth I'll personally eat you!  
  
Pegasus and Martians: Uh-oh, we're in trouble! ~______~  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
MSF: Another chappie done!  
  
ES: GOOD! Now you will have to go and do you homework! ^.~  
  
MSF: Oh, ho!!!!!!!! ~_________________~  
  
ES: ^_______^  
  
MSF: OK, people! 5 more reviews, and we'll post chapter 3!  
  
ES&MSF:  
  
CIAO! ^__________^ 


	3. Shadi's in love with Pegasus! LOL!

MSF: ^_____^ CHAPPIE 3!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! I'M HYPEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^________________^  
  
ES: O.O ..... I HATE when you do that hikari. .  
  
MSF: GOOD!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!! ONN WITH THE STORYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!! BUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ES: Please don't tell me you turned into a 'Majin Buu from DragonBallZ fan'. Onegai, onegai, onegai????????????????  
  
MSF: ^____________^  
  
ES: O_______________O  
  
MSF: So sorry to all of you for not updating. I was too preoccupied with my damn homework! ~_~  
  
~~~~~~~~ Disclaimer:..... ~~~~~~~~  
  
Tea: GIVE ME AN 'I'!  
  
Guys: I!  
  
Tea: GIVE ME AN 'A'!  
  
Guys: A!  
  
Tea: GIVE ME 'M'!  
  
Guys: M!  
  
Tea: GIVE ME 'BIMBO'!  
  
Guys: 0.o....  
  
Tea: You don't get, it do you?  
  
Guys: NO!  
  
Tea: ....  
  
~~~~~~~~ In Pegsy's Mansion ~~~~~~~~  
  
Shadi comes out of nowhere. He sees Pegasus lying on the floor dead. And then he goes...  
  
Shadi: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! PEGASUUUUUUUUUS!!!!!!!! YOU WERE THE LOVE OF MY.....  
  
~~~~~~~~ ~.~ I'd rather write 'bout Yugi. ~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi is once again hit the ball... He hit the ball five times. Now there is no one playing on his team. I mean Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, and Y. Malik. Fortunately I spared those wonderful bishies, and they're not dead but just knocked out.  
  
Cameras are flashing and Yugi is flashing his smile and everyone can see that he really needs 'Colgate' 'cause his teeth are as yellow as a lemon.  
  
Yugi: ^\____________/^ Thank you, Thank you!  
  
~~~~~~~~ do I really have to write 'bout it?! ~~~~~~~~  
  
Well here, you probably already guessed what Shadi was rambling there about. In the end he said:  
  
Shadi: And now, I have to go on a dangerous trip to the other world. There are gonna be lots of danger, but true love prevails it all! I will save you Pega..  
  
MSF suddenly appears.  
  
MSF: STOP!!! AT LEAST DON'T SAY IT! ES is the one who made me write about Shadi who's in love with Pegasus. Ugh, this pairing's just gross!  
  
ES appears. Smacks MSF with a giant hammer. Then drags here back from where they came from.  
  
Shadi: O.O... Anyways...  
  
ES: And cut it out with the heroic stuff! LOL!  
  
Shadi: *grumbles* fine, fine  
  
And so Shadi went to the other world.  
  
~~~~~~~ meanwhile.... ~~~~~~~~  
  
Malik, Yami Malik, Yami, Ryou, and Bakura: @_____@  
  
Yugi: ^\________/^  
  
Tea: ^___________________________________________________^  
  
Otogi, Seto, Joey, and Tristan: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..........  
  
~~~~~~~ So wha happened to Pegsy? ~~~~~~~  
  
Pegasus: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Martians: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Egyptian Gods: COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~ an' Shadi.... ~~~~~~~  
  
Shadi: Now I'll use the power of my .... er..... of my something to go to the other world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
MSF: Well, that's all for now! This chapter was crappy I know... But still I need five more reviews to continue. Actually no. I'll post next chappie as soon as I'll type, 'cause I didn't post this one as soon as I promised. Oh, and thanks everyone who reviewed! ^.^  
  
ES: zzzzzzzzzzz......  
  
MSF: KAWAIIIIII!!!!!! A KODAK MOMENT!!!!!!  
  
*runs after her camera*  
  
MSF: CIAO! 


	4. Santana, Nataly, and Yami Nataly are bor...

Nataly: ACK! Gomen me for not updating for so long! ~-~  
  
Yami: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!  
  
Nataly: Oopsie, I forgot to tell you updates I did just recently. Firstly: I changed my pen-name from 'Magnificent Starlight Fighter' to 'Nataly, because the first one sucked and it was too long - Secondable: My friend Santana...  
  
Santana: HELLO!!!!!! ^-^  
  
Nataly: ...is gonna help me write, 'cause I got a writer's block and needed someone to help me. ^.^ Also my Yami - Evil Starlight - from now is officially Yami Nataly!!! ^.~  
  
Yami Nataly: Hey! (  
  
Nataly: Yep, yep, yep! Now that we're all finished with updates on to the story. (  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ In Other World ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anubis: ::Pant:: ::pant:: Damn those martins and that damn flying dream horse. (  
  
Horus: ::pant:: it's ::pant:: martians and Pegasus you dumbass. ~.~  
  
Ammut: I'M HUUUUUUUUUUNGRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! T-T  
  
Pegasus: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!!  
  
Martians: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Suddenly Superman's theme song (if he has one) is playing and Shadi is seen in the Superman costume.  
  
Shadi: Don't worry Pegsy! I'll save ya !  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ....no comment..... ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tea: Come on guys! Keep up the spirit! Give me a 'W'!  
  
Kaiba: Let me guess. Does 'W' stand for 'Whore'?  
  
Tea: How'd you guess????  
  
Guys: U_____________U  
  
~~~~~~~~~ ...meanwhile... ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Several cameras flash. Yugi gives everyone a flashing smile and ones again shows us the ugly beauty of his yellow teeth.  
  
Yugi: ::imitating Elvis Presley:: Thank you, thank you very much. ^(_)^  
  
Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Y. Malik, Malik: ::sweatdrop:: O.O....... no comment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ In Other World. Oiiiiiii....~.~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pegasus and Martians: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anubis: Wait up you little green people and you damn flying horse!!!!!!!!  
  
Osiris: They are martians and Pegasus you doodoo-brain!!!!!  
  
Ammut: I WANNA EEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shadi: DON'T WORRY PEGSYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA SAVE YOU!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Whatsup with Yugi's bad teeth hygiene? What the heck happened to Tea and with which dirty word will she come up next? Will Pegasus and Martians take over the world? Will Shadi snap out of it? Will there ever be a plot to this story? Review to find out! ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami Nataly: So what do you people think?  
  
Santana: I think it came out pretty good don't you Nataly? Yami N?  
  
Nataly: Yep! Candy! Halloween! Candy! Scary! Candy!  
  
Santana/Yami N: ~.~  
  
Santana: She's helpless.  
  
Yami N: You said it! 


	5. WEird 'lil' chappie

Nataly: GOMEEEEEEEEN MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami N: Just cut down all the **** and go on with the story already.  
  
Pink: LOL sorry people for not updating.  
  
~~~~~~~~ I refuse to say the disclaimer.. ::rightful owners of Yu-Gi-Oh! hit Nataly on the head:: Owwwwww, it hurt! 'Kay, 'kay, me don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! alrighty? ~~~~~~~~  
  
Tea: Come on guys! Let's keep the spirit going! ^.^ :: waves her pompoms::  
  
Otogi 'whos gonna be Ryoujii from now on': I dunno about you dudes, but I'm quitting.  
  
Seto: Yeah, me too.  
  
Ryoujii: Let's go play Dungeon Dice Monsters.  
  
Seto: You got it dude.  
  
Tea: Oh, come on lets' cheer my dear little Yugi midgety-perverty-freaky pimp daddy!!!!! T.T  
  
Seto/Ryoujii: *stop dead in their tracks* What's you just say????????  
  
Tea: *blush* Did I say that out loud? Heh, he, he......  
  
Ryoujii/Seto: @.@ ::Faint::  
  
Tristan: I LOVE YOU JOEY AND I ALWAYS DID!!!!!!!!! COME 'ERE CUTIE!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEBODY SAVE ME FORM THAT UGLY PENCIL- HEADED FREAK!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::Tristan runs around trying to kiss Joey, and Joey runs away from Tristan- paranoid-freak as fast as he can::  
  
Mai: HAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wait a sec... is that...??????? OHMGD!!!!! THAT FREAK IS TRYING TO KISS MY CHIHUAHUA!!!!!!! DIEEEEEEEEEE TRISTAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::Mai starts running after Tristan, and throwing dangerous objects at him. Tristan is now forsed to run away from Mai for his life's sake. Joey just runs around screaming for no apparent reason::  
  
Seto/Ryoujii: ::Double faint:: @.@  
  
::Nataly appears::  
  
Nataly: as you can see I absolutely HATE Tristan. I also hate Pegasus. But what are my most favorite bishies are doing?  
  
::A picture of Malik, Y. Malik, Bakura, Ryou, and Yami is shown. They're in heaven, and have everything the ever wanted in their lives. Including food, beer, girls, and stuff like that::  
  
Nataly: *pushes her drooling boyfriend away form the screen:: -o- Since Ryoujii and Seto are also my most favorite bishies I'll put them into the paradise too.  
  
*PUFF!*  
  
Ryoujii/Seto: ::drooling:: OoO  
  
Nataly: ^.~ ::disappears::  
  
~~~~~~~~~ At a press conference in city hall.. don't ask me ~~~~~~~~~ Mayor: Yugi, you have proven to be the best baseball player in the world! Now you can take my post, be a mayor, and do everything you ever wanted.  
  
Serious dudes that are serve mayor: ::Groan:: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Yugi: ::imitates Marilyn Monroe: Thank you all so very much! ^\________/^ ::a gust of wind blows and his skirt goes up:: Yugi blushes and smiles trying to be a cute lil' midget. Once again we see Yugi's bad hygiene, only now he has a garlic breath too.  
  
Serious dudes that serve mayor: ::Choke, then die::  
  
Yugi: imitating Britney Spears: oops, I did it again! ::once again tries to smile cutely::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ What's up with me? Why do I always pick on Yugi? Where Pegsy went off on this chapter? When am I going to update this story? When will Mrs. Galluzzo assign us less home work, so I'll have time to write the chapters? Review.. 'cause that's the on;y thing you can do! LOL I'm a poet.  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
